just a few words
by Norma-Doll
Summary: in only a few words, can make a few moments seem to last for ever, will this girl ever get over her dreams and finally understanding her drawlings?


*a dream*

_All I saw was blood and a hand laying on the floor. I was told by mommy to stay in the living room and not to come out from behind the couch. I peered out a little and only saw this thing with a full white mask like a cartoon, but a purple color with a stance like gorilla, and sniffed the blood and licked the drips from its mouth. I herd a voice I turned around and a older boy kneeling by me but acted like I didn't exist. I was only ten years at t he time and I was small in general. I had black raven hair tied in a bun with my bangs shaping my face. My black blue eyes looked up at the white spiky haired boy. He wore a white robe with different things under it with a sword at his side. _

"_Rengi!" his voice was hoarse_

_The other was a older young boy with red hair and wearing a black robe with white outline and a sword as well. Who were these people and why weren't they answering my calls for help. I watched as they took in account that I could see them. They stopped and stared at one another. I stood up but my injured leg would not allow me too. I pulled the blanket closer and the one with red hair came over and kneeled in front of me and whispered. _

"_Is it maybe possible that you can see me," he tilted his head and I nodded._

"_Wait, can you here me?" he put his hand on mine._

"_Yes," I said quietly._

"_What the-" the other cut him off._

"_We have business to take care of." _

_The white haired one nodded and told me to stay. I sat down and watched the fight between the beast and the two emerge. I closed my eyes and waited like I was told. The slashes of flesh and drops of blood made me wince as I herd them. I got up and walked in the kitchen and saw the two breathing heavily, and the beast demisting. I smiled and then herd a voice, I turned to another of the beast with a blade on its had and was swinging down at me. I was stunned; I looked at the thing while it was laughing and screamed. I then felt like wind moved me. _

_I looked up to see the red haired man holding me and I was shaking._

"_Damn kid, I got you." He sounded annoyed_

"_I'm Lula," I whispered. _

_He looked down and smiled. His white band around his head was cool I reached up to touch it but he moved and I poked his eye instead._

"_Sorry," I said making myself as small as possible._

_He putt me down and followed the other boy to a bloodied body._

"_Captain is she..." Rengi looked down in despair _

"_She's gone, soul and all." He put his hand over her face and closed he eyes. _

"_Mom," I said shakily as I ran toward her. I fell on her and hugged her and cried. _

"_What are we going to do about this one?" Rengi looked at me as I cried. He pulled me away from her as she was disappearing._

"_No, no, mommy!" I cried, kicked and punched as we walked out the door and he picked me up and I held onto him and cried._

"_Leave her, we'll watch over her," The white haired boy said looking at me and smiled._

"_She has nothing left and still she can stand." Rengi put me down and put a black chocker with a red gem shaped like a cresset moon, and shined beautifully._

"_Don't take this off, ever." He tickled me and then I watched him disappear down the street and up buildings. _

"_Wait!" I yelled and found a hand on my shoulder._

"_We will be back, in time," the white haired boy said._

_I nodded, and her crackling, then I saw my house burning to the ground and just now the firemen were showing up and I cried._

"_Toushirow!" Rengi called and then he was gone._

"_Come back," I ran down the street but someone caught me by the arm and it was my dad of all people._

"_Lula," he picked me up and hugged me tight, he whipped the tears away from his fogged up glasses and ruffled his short black hair. He had scorch marks on his button up, and face. The black tie was ripped with several holes in his pants. _

"_Are you okay," I looked at him and saw his face change into an evil face of those things that killed mommy._

"_Your not daddy, let me go, help!" I tried to wiggle free but the black hole of its mouth came around me. _

I shot up in my bed and saw it was only a dream. I always dreamt the same thing. I scratched my eyes vaguely remembering that night and snoozed my alarm clock. The floor was cold on my feet as I walked over to the dresser mirror. So much has changed sense I was ten. I had hair to the start of my ribs. The many colors of blue and purple were peek a boo highlights in my black hair. My bangs covered the top part of my eyes, shadowing them. My black nails matched my black blue eyes and I was taller. When I looked closely in the mirror I saw I still had on the black chocker with the red moon. I was always confused by it but knew it wasn't supposed to come off.

"Lula, hurry up you will be late to school!" my aunt yelled nicely.

"IT IS LU FOR THE LAST TIME AUNT SONYUA!" I opened my door and slammed it shut again. I was already annoyed and it was only six thirty am. The gray skirt came to just a little higher than mid thigh, a gray button up blazer with sliver buttons and a white t-shirt with a red tie. I always wore my black converse instead if all the girls wearing there heels and flats.

I stuffed my books, pens, notebooks and sketch book in my black massager bag.

"Bye Aunty," I kissed her on the cheek and she put an apple in my hand and waved out the door.

The walk was refreshing and many of the spots I pass I draw couples together, the moon or the flowers. I love drawling realistic things and sometimes I draw what's going to happen. It was the middle of the final semester of me being a freshman at my high school. I couldn't wait to leave this place and go to an artist school or a ballet school. My thoughts were interrupted my friend, Ichigo. He was running I was in shock; normally Orihime met me here by the river on the way to school. Him and I are normally quite distant from the first day of school when people decided that my hair wasn't normal and two boys started to come at me with knives and pushed me around and when I thought I saw blood I knew I was dead. But then a couple seconds before they came at me Ichigo, saved me by knocking them square on their asses. Ever sense than I always saw him like a guardian. I remember his words.

"Why did you help me?" I looked up at him and he smiled.

"Well, I don't really. Today's your lucky day than huh?"

"I guess, thanks though. What's your name?"

"Ichigo," he said while laughing.

"Lu," I said while nodding.

"Cool name. I have to go, you will be fine, okay kid." And placed his hand on my shoulder and helped me up and walked the other way home.

My thoughts were interrupted when I herd the loud screams of Ichigos' annoying demonic, and perverted stuffed lion, thing.

"Lu, Lu, Lu, help me please I beg of you!" he jumped into my chest and hid himself among my breast.

"Hey! Out of there!" I took him by the head and threw him on the ground and stepped on his face and herd the murmurs of cone saying he was sorry and how I was the prettiest girl in the world. My converses were pressed nicely on him when Ichigo came up out of breath with Orihima and Rukia, the new girl.

"Ichigo," I laughed slightly knowing this is how it always is.

"Lu, so how about letting cone go,"

"Nope, I am quite conferrable were I'm at thank you," He grabbed Cone so fast it made me fall. I put my hands out ready to fall on the hard concrete but instead I herd a moan and felt a hand around my waist and looked up and saw Ichigo.

"Ichigo," I whispered and he pulled me up and I was about in nose to nose touching distance. I could hear Orihime laughing in delight and Rukia sighing and Ichigo pushed me away blushing and yelling at Rukia.

"What wrong with you!" Ichigo threw his hands up in the air and Rukia looked at him and threw her book up in the air at him. She got in his face and poked him numerous times in the middle of the eyes.

"What wrong with me, what's wrong with you we will be late and everything!" she pushed him back and I stepped in pushing them away from each other with my hands on their faces.

"Guys come on it's only six forty five and you are already fighting? Drop it!" I pushed Rukia and she slid on her heels and than I turned to Ichigo to make sure he was okay and he was rubbing his forehead. I laughed and than saw Rukia coming at me and she pushed me so hard that I fell over the small railing and into the freezing water.

"Lu, god damn it you Rukia!" Ichigo hopped over the railing and Orihima followed and I came above the water splashing and flailing my arms everywhere. Than I felt a hand on the back of my color and Ichigo pulled me out of the water.

"Lu, are you okay?" he looked at me and moved all the wet hair out of my face.

"I will be," I stood up and walked up the hill and over the railing. Orihima handed me my bag.

"Thanks," I nodded to her and walked alone to the school.

I entered the school hoping none of Ichigos' friends were here so they didn't tell him anything. I went quietly to the girls locker room and changed into my spare uniform and socks. I was fixing my make-up when I saw the door open. I only glanced at it and then I saw who it was.

"Ichigo, what the hell are you doing here!" I whispered.

"I…I wanted to now if you were okay?" he moved around a little and looked behind him like someone was watching him.

"Yeah, it's not everyday you are knocked into freezing water before school," I put my brush in my bag and looked at him and he was angry.

"Well, I'm sorry that Rukia is so jealous over me and saw you as a bad person. She is new and all remember that."

"I was new too, remember that I flicked his shoulder and walked out of the locker room and up the stairs with Ichigo following me on my heels telling why I should forgive Rukia.

"Why should I, she deliberately did that and all I was trying to do was separate you two, I'm like your guys mom, GOD DAMN!" then I realized what I just said and looked at Ichigo and put my hand on his arm and mumbled and sorry or two and walked to my classes.

My sensei was a new teacher but a very good one. He was from my old town and I missed my town so much.

"All right lets start with attendance," he pushed his glasses up and read off the list and went down the names and said mine.

"Here," I raised my hand.

"Miss Idishi ?"

"Hi," I looked up from my drawling of the purple beast from my dream and the face of the boy with white hair.

"What do you have there?" he walked over to me and I covered my work. I was just getting done with the close up on the hands of the red haired boy giving me the necklace. I finished shading around his face and the teacher grabbed my sketch book and narrowed his eyes and walked to the front of the classroom.

"Very realistic in features and in his eyes," he showed the class and then the door opened to Ichigos face and I saw he had a cut on his face and he looked at me.

"Korusaki, you are late!" he yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He sat down and put his head in his arms and looked like he was asleep.

"..So class do you like Lu's picture." He raised and Ichigo looked up and looked like he saw a ghost as well as Rukia.

The murmurs of "yes" and "cool" went through the whole classroom.

"Were did she those people," Rukia a smiled and looked at me and I frowned.

"…In a dream." I closed my eyes and the whole class erupted in laughter and the teacher hushed them all.

"Humph," Ichigo rested his chin in his hand as the teacher handed out test.

When school finally got out for lunch is sat alone, as normal. I normally sat in the basketball park and at chicken dumplings and my Aunt's curry. I ran my fingers over the art work of the chalk from the small children and turned around when I herd Ichigos laugh. He was waving to his friends and he leaned against a tree. The light was perfect and the branches covered him perfectly. I pulled out my pencils and drew him without interruption. It was about fifteen minutes afterwards and I was almost done and then saw him looking at me as I looked up. I jumped and turned around and put closed my book and ate the food.

"Lu, were you looking at me?" he scared me as he put his fingers threw the fence separating us.

"No, I was looking for Orihime," I lied and he smiled and looked down.

"Can I join you for the last five minutes we have," he whispered it like it was a challenge to speak.

"Sure," I nodded with a mouth full of food.

He hopped over the fence and I herd him wince.

"You okay?" I put the food down and looked at him and he was holding his arm.

"I'll be okay," he rubbed his arm and I saw red.

"Ichigo you bleeding." I sat on my knees and looked at him.

"Really, how'd that get there," he laughed and I squinted.

"Not a laughing matter, here I'll fix it." I pulled out some gauze and a small bottle of disinfectant.

"Where's that from," he was looking at me like I was crazy.

"My aunt is paranoid and forces me to carry it if I get hurt," I laughed and as I was pulling it out and my wallet dropped open and some of the pictures came out. Ichigo got the two and looked at them and saw the one that always made me cry. He fell back on his butt and leaned on the fence and looked at the picture hard; it was my mother and I when I was ten and she took me sailing with papa.

"We were all happy," I said and he looked at me. He took off his shirt and it made me blush slightly.

"..Um…what happened," he sounded hesitant to ask. I really didn't know how to answer and poured gauze on a tissue I carried. He wined and the blood came off nicely as I cleaned it.

"Well, I really don't remember." I laughed painfully holding back tears.

"That's horrible," he looked down at me as I dressed his wound and he smiled.

"Anything," he whispered.

"Only these things." I handed him m sketch book and he looked through the numerous pages of the faces of the white haired boy and the red haired one, and the beast. I herd his turn the pages and laughed at the pictures I drew of my aunt cooking, or Orihima at my hours in the garden. I tied the gauze and I saw him staring at one page.

"What is it," I looked at him.

"This is me, like ten minutes ago," he pulled the book closer to his face and smiled.

"I know," I blushed and he smiled.

"You are really good," he laughed and smiled.

"Thanks," I leaned toward him and he laughed more.

"It's still funny that you don't remember a thing about your mom, stupid more like it.." he paused and looked at me and my smile faded away with anger and I grabbed my book and tore out the page of him and threw it at him. I was going to put it in his locker and there was a poem on the back. I ran as fast as I could down, past the school and away from the calls of Ichigo, and the many others." I thought I could tell Ichigo about that night, but I was wrong.

"Lu, where are you going," Orihime called after me.

"Home, sick," I whipped the tears from my eyes as I ran past her.

"I'll tell the teachers," she waved and I waved back and saw Ichigo running after me. I ran faster and faster.

The twist and turns were my shortcuts and no other soul knew them. I was already at my door and inside the house. My aunt was sipping tea and painting.

"Lu, why are you home so early baby." She put down her brush and I smiled.

"I don't feel to well; my friend is dropping my homework off later."

I looked at my petite Aunt. She was my mother's younger sister. She had the raven hair as I did, shoulder length with a layered cut and brown eyes and very fair skin. When she smiled she had very cute dimples and had manicured nails.

"Alright, I'll make you some tea, go rest. I'll let your friend in when they get here." She took my hand and I hugged my aunt. I was an inch taller than her. She worked for an art gallery and she loved her job.

I walked up the stirs in slippers to my room and put up the new pictures I drew of flowers and the people. My wall was covered my drawings and I laid on my bed and looked up and the ceiling and fell asleep.

* A dream*

_I was sitting in a white room, dressed in all white and I was in a ball and sound as if I was crying. Than I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up. It was the red haired boy. He grabbed my arm and then I felt like was flying. We flew threw tons o people and then I saw we were in front of an old man. He had a long white beard and mustache. His eyes seemed closed and hand a staff. There was a line of people were on each side of us and they all looked down at me. There was a man that especially scared me. He had an orange scarf around his neck and wore black sun glasses and had a sword at his side. Frankly, they all had swords at there side. Some short, some long and some a bit different. There was someone who came up to me and that person was the last person that I would expect to see, Ichigo. He pulled me beside him and looked down at me and he had his eye brows scrunched up as normal. _

"_Were am I?" I looked at Ichigo and then I saw that a black hole was forming under us. _

"_Ichigo!" I yelled and he pushed me away and I woke up to my aunt walking into my room. _

"Hey sweetie," she was walking while holding a peeping cup of tea. It was my favorite cup. It was a green and yellow stripped cup with a green plate and spoon. The tea was a sweet raspberry tea with sugar.

"Thanks, Aunty." I said sitting up." She sat on my bed and laughed and patted my leg.

"You feel better," she looked at me and felt my neck.

"You're not warm," she looked at me. "Someone mentioned your mother at school," she sighed and then I nodded and she smiled and hugged me.

"Yeah, I am okay now," I lied and she nodded and walked out of my room.

"By the way your friend is here, get changed and drink your tea. I invited him to stay for dinner. Dress nice!" she pointed at me and I nodded and then realized what she said.

"Wait him?" I screamed out my door and saw Ichigo sitting down on the couch with a book in his had and a folder full of papers and a notebook.

"Ichigo, so nice to meet you," I herd the murmurs, and I slammed my door and quaffed my tea and pulled up my hair in a bun and let my bangs hang down in my face.

"Dress nice," I said to myself. I pulled out a blue dress that was hung down to my knee. I was a sun dress with two finger width straps, and had a white ribbon in my hair. I looked in the mirror and then I saw that I exactly looked like a girl, an actual girl.

I opened my door, my feet slid across the floor in the white slippers. I walked into the room and Ichigo was drinking tea that my aunt made.

"Lu," my aunt stood up holding her hands under her chin, she made me blush.

"You look great," she hugged me, I didn't take my eye's off of Ichigo. He did the same as me. He stood up all slow and studied me and then I saw a small twitch in his hand.

"You look nice," he stuttered and he sat back down.

"Thank you," I blushed and sat next to my aunt.

"Well while you too go out I'll be here," she looked at me and put a white purse in my lap.

"What?" I looked at Ichigo.

"Yes, go out, have fun." She pushed me to the door and handed me my white high heel sandals.

"Alright," he set my homework on the counter. I forgot it was the weekend. We looked at each other as I put on my shoes, the straps were hard to put on and I remembered my face, "Wait a sec." I rushed in and ran into the bathroom. This would be the first time I didn't wear black or gray eye shadow.

"Aunty!" I called and she came and smiled. She immediately put on the light blue and white sparkling eye shadow and blush on my face. the lip gloss was a little different and than in the time of five minutes I was out the door.

"Wow," he stood up and cocked a smile.

"Thanks," we walked down the street and then I saw were he was taking me.

"Want to go to the fair?" he looked at me slightly and kicked a rock.

"Sure!" I said in delight. I haven't been to a fair in years. I loved going on the fairest wheel and winning stuffed animal.

The line for tickets was long and I saw that Ichigo was pushing my hand away.

"I'll pay," he said nicely. He handed the woman money and stamps were plastered on our hands.

"What do you wan to do?" he said. I was gazing at the fairest wheel and he looked up at it.

"Want to go on it?" he grabbed my hand and then I followed him through the crowd and we were about to get in line when Ichigo stopped in front of a game both with hanging stuffed panda's and frogs in all sizes.

"Step up, step up!" the man yelled and dangled a ball in front of his face.

"Just hit one and then you'll when a prize for the pretty lady," he raised his eyebrows.

"Give me that," Before I could say anything he put money down on the table and picked up the baseball. He threw the first one and nearly hit the both man. He had a receding hair line and a cigar in his mouth with the normal white and red stripped shirt and black pants. The second one almost hit it and before he threw the last one I grabbed his arm and he looked at me.

"Can I throw it?" he handed the ball to me. I aimed the ball and I concentrated hard. The ball left my hand and hit the milk bottles.

"We have a winner!" he handed me a panda that was chewing on a piece of bamboo.

"Good job," he put his hand on my shoulder and I handed the panda to him and smiled.

"Keep it, I mean it." I grabbed his free hand and he looked down and looked at me.

"Lets go the fairest wheel." I pulled him threw the crowd to the line.

We didn't have to wait long and we got in a yellow seat and I herd the man that this was one of the tallest fairest wheels in the world; The second tallest. We sat in the cart and the cart left the ground. I found myself hanging onto Ichigo for dear life and then he put his arm around me and laughed his head off.

"What?" I said.

"You love the fairest wheel, but you are afraid of heights?" he said.

"So," I laughed and we were on the top now. We talked about what we liked and disliked and what happened to our parents.

"So, your mom died too," he looked down at me and the fairest wheel jolted and I grabbed for Ichigo and he laughed.

"Yeah, she did." I said.

"What happened, oh....you don't remember" he was quiet.

"It's okay," I nodded. "I was ten, and a purple beast with a white mask attacked us, I think." I sighed. He looked at me like I saw a ghost.

"Like the pictures you showed me?" he said.

"Exactly," I said. He seemed to know what those things were, I could tell that he did by his eyes and now I was concerned.

"Do you what those things were," I asked sadly.

"Unfortunately, I do." It seemed like he never said that, I had to ask him again and he said the same thing.

"Can you see them too," I asked hopefully.

"Yes," he nodded and sounded like he shouldn't be saying these things.

"Really, oh Ichigo. I thought I was crazy!" I hugged him and he hugged me back and told me I wasn't crazy.

"There's something you need to know,' he said.

"What?" I asked all nicely.

"Well there are those things and they are called hollows, do you understand so far?" he looked at me. I nodded.

"They are souls that never pasted on and have no soul or heart if you want to say." He looked at me and I remember a huge hole in the middle of the chest of the beast.

"They were once people, but they died, and then there are the Soul reapers and they," he was cut off from a large jolt in the fairest wheel.

"Ichigo," I said and the fairest wheel came tumbling down. I could feel him holding on to me and me screaming. I knew we were gonna die, and than I herd a voice.

"_Always getting in trouble, damn kid." _it was the red haired boy, I quickly saw his face and then a whit light came over us and then there was nothing but the very few screams that follow me.


End file.
